The Big Sister I Never Had
The Big Sister He Never Had by Andrew Mullins One day a little 8 year old named Mac was getting ready to leave school for Foster's. But as he was making his way he saw all the kids with their parents getting hugs and he felt sad. Since his mom's promotion she's been spending less time with him due to the extra work making her too busy, only spending weekends with her. Suddenly as he stood on the sidewalk he heard a bus honk and saw the Foster's bus with Frankie at the wheel. The bus opened it's doors welcoming Mac in. "Hey pal! I was just doing some errands and I though you could use a free ride to the house." "I really appreciate it Frankie." said Mac gloomly. "What's the matter Mac?" asked Frankie with great concern. Mac stared at the scene outside with the kids and their parents. "Nothing." said Mac. "Just please tell me Pal." beseech Frankie. "I miss having my Mom around. Since her promotion she hasn't had time for me." Frankie knowing how hard it is to not have a mother herself felt sorry. "How about we go to the house Mac and we'll see what we can do." "O.K." said Mac as they went to Foster's. Later that day, Frankie was pondering to herself when her grandmother approached her."What's the matter dear?" asked Madame Foster as her granddaughter turned to her. "Well, it's Mac. Since his mother got that promotion, she's had very little time for the little guy." "Oh dear. That could get bad." "What do you mean?" asked Frankie. "Well having someone like a mother to love and care for a little one is very important." Said Madame F. "I remembered when my parents died and how it was like for me. But I had you, but what does Mac got?" All the Madame did was stare right into Frankie's eyes and then she knew. "M-Me?" "You're perfect for him. The boy needs someone to give him the love and attention he needs and you're the only one that can do it the best in this house." "Really?" "Yes. Just give it some time dear, he'll grow on you." Frankie thought long and hard and decided to give it a shot. "O.K. Grandma. But how?" asked Frankie. "How about we invite him to stay for the weekend and have you spend some time together." "Not a bad idea. I'll go and ask him." said Frankie as she left to ask Mac. The next day, Mac was walking home after another day from school when the Foster's bus showed up all of a sudden. "Hey Mac!" exclaimed Frankie as she opened the doors of the Foster's bus so Mac can come in. "What's going on Frankie?" asked Mac as he entered. "I felt bad for you after yesterday so I'm hoping to cheer you up! The fair's in town, want to come?" "Normally he would get overcomed by his "crush" to her but under the current circumstances of his mother, he just wanted to get his mind off of her. "O.K." he said as they took off. Their day at the fair was going well. They went on a lot of rides (mostly scary ones) and were eating corn dogs until nightfall when Frankie suggested that they go on the Ferris Wheel. As they were on Mac couldn't help but notice all the mothers with their children snuggled up to them as the ride was moving. Frankie began to take notice and saw this as her chance to really bond with the poor little guy as she put a arm around him. "Oh Mac. It's OK, I'm here." Mac was beginning to cry. "It's not fair. First Dad leaves now my Mom has no time anymore. Before the promotion she at least tucked me in but now she's so busy she only has weekends to tuck me in." "I know how you feel. My Mom and Dad died when I was little. It was hard for me too. But I'm always here for you." Frankie then picks up Mac and places him on her lap. "You know what you need? You need a older sibling to take care of you. And I don't mean Terrance." "But who?" asked Mac. "I was kind of hoping that I can." answered Frankie shyly. Suddenly Mac smiled up at her. Frankie then gave him a big hug. "I may not be your Mother, but I'll do my best for you pal." " Thank you sis." said Mac as he returned the hug. "Anytime pal." said Frankie as she tightened her hug. As Mac got snuggled he realized he didn't need a crush on Frankie anymore. He got something a lot better: The big sister he never had. Mac was soon very tired as Frankie carried him back to Foster's. In spite of his mom's busy schedule Frankie reached her and asked if he could spend the weekend, taking care that she did not know about Bloo's presence at the house or that the house harbors imaginary friends. Normally Mac would sleep with Bloo and the others but Frankie decided to have Mac sleep with her instead. As they entered her room. Frankie placed Mac on her bed then went to the bathroom to change into her sleeping gown and came back to enter the bed with Mac. She wrapped the covers around both of them. She then put her arm around Mac and said: "Good Night Little Brother." and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you pal." Category:Episodes Category:Ninjakingofhearts